


【冬寡】Winter Window Widow

by Sunset191



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Window, buckynat - Freeform, 冬寡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset191/pseuds/Sunset191
Summary: 爱情太短，遗忘太长。





	【冬寡】Winter Window Widow

教官第二天醒的时候感觉头脑昏沉。

他睁开眼，察觉自己浑身赤裸地躺在一张柔软的四角置物架（后来得知那是一张标准的双人床）上，身上压着薄薄的一层纯白色毛毯。花了三秒钟的时间他确认了，毯子里有第二个人。

那大概是个身形小巧的女孩，年纪不会太大，没有穿衣服，呼吸频率不正常，跪趴姿态，头部就在自己胯部的位置做小幅度运动，她既怕吵醒当事人，内心又隐隐期待。

——三秒钟的时间里，教官得出以上结论。她在挑衅自己。

若是换了个比这教官稍微有点人情味的异性，就会把这个词语改为“挑逗”明显更合适，但这男人的一颗心脏就跟他的铁胳膊似的冰冷，硬邦邦，哪怕毯子里的女孩啜着他因生理性晨勃顶起的老二，他也面无表情地想。

她也敢挑衅教官了。

“滚出来。”教官的声调跟他的脸一样冷，听起来竟有些无情的意味。

含着他老二的软唇微微迟滞，时间像静止了，末约万年，女孩才顶着一头乱糟糟的头发从毯子里钻出个脑袋。她的眼睛里有些瑟缩，然而更多的确是一股不知哪来的底气，年轻的姑娘撑在教官的胸膛缓慢地爬出来，细腻的皮肤如蛇一般滑过男人的腹部。

“教官，”她的声线不像这个年纪的女孩那样清脆，反而有些沙哑，“早上好。”

教官漠然地看着她。

一如既往，他不打算先开口，于是她薅了一把乱七八糟的红辫子，嘟嘟囔囔地开始糊弄了，“昨晚上，还记得吗？是我们女孩的毕业典礼，你来了。”

“你没有戴面罩，是吧？”女孩把额头轻轻地埋在男人的胸口，听着隔着胸腔的那平稳的、鼓动的心跳声，教官没有拒绝或是推开她，女孩鼓起勇气，把侧脸轻轻地贴上去——

“那是我们第一次见到你，我是说你的脸，教官。没有学员愿意相信我们的那个杀人面无表情，带训凶狠寡言的苏联教官，长了这么…的一张脸。”

“然后我们喝酒了，喝了很多，姑娘们都灌你，你醉了。”

“我不会醉。”教官的胸腔沉沉震动，打断了她。

“噢，不，你醉了，”女孩抬起头，露出个漂亮的笑脸，“你醉得好厉害，否则凭我怎么能有可趁之机？哪怕我是你最骄傲的学生…”

她狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我从她们手上掳走了你，把你带到这，我先脱光了，然后脱光了你。你像以前那样把我抱起来放在你的铁胳膊上，我坐在你的左臂上，问你，"你记得我是哪个学员，对吗"，你不说话，只是抬头看着我。”

“然后我们接吻了，哦！在接吻前我偷袭了你，用大腿绞杀，当然，我只穿了一条内裤。你攥着我的脚踝把我甩到床上，用身体压制着我，居高临下地眯起眼睛打量我。”

“我吻了你，拜托——没人能拒绝你那双绿眼睛，教官，我犯错了，但我不后悔。我吻住你那揭开面罩后的嘴唇，期待已久，我们从床上翻滚到地下，你把我拽起来抵在墙上，用牙齿咬我的嘴唇。我们撞进浴室，我跪在地上含住了你的老二，就像刚刚那样。”

“我成年了，教官，我马上将会迎接我的成年礼，这辈子都做不了妈妈了。我这么告诉你，你用那只铁臂摸着我的脸，轻轻地叫我的名字。”

“娜塔莉亚。”教官低低地出声。

“不，”女孩快乐地笑起来，“你叫我"小娜"，扣着我的后脑用老二插我的嘴，你辣透了。”

“对，我们做爱了。”女孩毫不羞赧，甚至是有些自豪地挑起眉，撩开毯子，让他看洁白的床心里一抹鲜红的血迹。她静静地说，“我等这一天等了太久了，教官。”

“我或许将会是红房最优秀的特工，被冠以荣光的代号，但我想做教官的女孩，哪怕就一晚。”

“教官，我喜欢你，喜欢你肩膀上的红星星，喜欢这张令人惊叹的娃娃脸，甚至喜欢你的加训和凶恶，我很奇怪吧。”

男人沉默地看着她，这个扬起下巴，有些骄傲又小心翼翼的姑娘，忽地抬起左手，冰冷的机械指尖探上她软嫩的乳尖，漫不经意地捻了两下。

他问了个毫不相干的话题：“你想好自己的代号了？”

女孩愣住了。

就这一刹间，懒散蛰伏的恶兽从女孩身下暴起，骤然翻身把人摔翻在床下，右手猛擒上她柔软的喉口，左掌抓满她的胸乳，白皙的乳肉从铁灰的机械指缝中饱胀挤出，力道大得沿边都泛起粉红的指印。他连她每一口吸入和呼出的气体都掌控指中，既不宽裕，又不吝啬，让女孩在微微窒息的缺氧中体验到失重的眩晕感。

她湿得很快。

眼角浸着泪珠，双手不知道是抠抓还是捧握着他的钢铁手腕，张大了嘴巴，失神地望着她的教官。她嚅了嚅唇，最后顺服地闭上眼，右手松脱，垂落在床边。

男人用松开的右手拉开她的一条长腿，膝弯挂上肩头，把老二喂在她的口前，下一瞬，毫不停顿地顶开了她。

或者说，贯穿。

她湿着，为他的蛮横他的暴力他的眼睛他的身体湿得一塌糊涂，用身体容纳他的侵略时，她的嘴里发出了一声喟然呻吟。少女的手臂环抱住男人宽阔结实的后背，抚摸左肩与机械臂接口处那些凹凸不平的可怖沟壑。

她小声小声地喘息着问道：“那教官的代号是什么呢。”

他的回应是重新用右手握住了她的喉咙。

教官埋头，把齿列咬在女孩突起的一节锁骨上，落下一个狰狞的吻。

“痛吗。”他埋在她乱糟的红发里，凑在她的耳边用热息问她。

“痛。”女孩点了点头，眼泪无声无息滚落。

教官用粗糙的拇指抹掉她的眼泪，停下了他的攻势：“还要吗。”

女孩收拢双臂，将他搂得更紧了些，她埋在他微长的棕发里，闭上眼睛：“要。”

……

教官射的时候在她耳旁轻声说：“Winter.”

我的代号。

后来，教官被九头蛇抓回去洗了脑子，红房的女孩成为了著名的特工，没人知道某一晚上她坐在一扇黑色的窗边，摇晃着腿抬头看月光。

“教官，我的代号是Widow，Black Widow，”女特工在漆黑的夜空中轻轻画出一个字母“N”，“因为"小娜"已经死在了西伯利亚的严冬里。”

Winter Window Widow.

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇解释了一下我喜欢把冬寡这对cp叫Window的由来。


End file.
